


Hidden treasure

by Paper_Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Smokes, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Blood and Injury, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Oral Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Top Kylo Ren, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You are General Hux younger sister. After another failure, you’ve been sent back to ship he's working at. Hux is pretty annoyed by the fact he has to take care of you. No one but he knows, that you have some special abilities. That's the main reason Hux hates you and tries to wipe you out, at the same time pretending to be a loving brother.One day you accidentally meet commander Kylo Ren. Will this meeting change everything?





	1. Little brat

Hux growled deeply on his way to the hangar. 

He was expecting an ‘important delivery’ that he didn’t want to ever get.

“Little spoiled, brat… They could kick her out of the ship one day. What I did to deserve someone like her in my family?” Reddish man muttered to himself.

Hux entered the hangar and waited, stamping his food angrily. 

“I will kill her when she will get here.” He growled looking around.

Fitted black leather pants were hugging your legs nicely as you were getting out of the cruiser which had brought you here.

Upper part of your uniform was a black jacket with a brassard on left sleeve, the logo of First Order could be easily seen.

As you stepped out of the small ship, you looked around and almost immediately your sight fell on him. Your older brother, General Hux.

You crossed arms behind your back and walked to him jauntily.

Hux looked at you with a frown as you walked to him closer.

“Take this jacket off.” He said pulling it off of your arms. “You are not a part of First Order, and you will never be. How did you even get this?”

He took you out of the hanger. 

Reddish man was walking with you for a moment, but suddenly stopped in the half of a long corridor.

“Care to explain to me, how the fuck they could kick you out of the Academy, huh?! Who the hell you think you are?!” Hux yelled at you.

“Let. Me. Go.” You growled jerking arm out of Hux’s grasp. “I found it on the cruiser, chill out!”

Stretching your fingers you yawned a bit.

“Let’s say I’ve made a mistake. And they said I cannot stay there. And I need more.. How to say it? That I need to get more attention to avoid any nuisances.” You explained shrugging.

“Y/N, you are 24 years old, and they already kicked you out from SIX academies!” He growled and moved hand through his hair. “I can’t believe we are even related… I am a general… When you even can’t finish your education.”

Hux thought for a moment.

“Listen to me, you little brat. One mistake… Only one. And I will personally launch you out in one of the escape pods, and I don’t care what will happen with you, am I making myself clear?”

His eyes were cold like a steel, and you literally shivered under Hux’s glance.

“Yes, Herr General.” You curtsied theatrically. “So. What now? Because I don’t think you’ll want to play a happy family, huh?” You walked closer to him and stroked over his cheek. “You’re so much like our father. So confident and fierce. He would be proud. At least of you.”

Hux closed his eyes and sighed at your touch.

“Yes, and he would be completely disappointed with you. Someone needs to be the mature one. Maybe it’s time for you to grow up too, sister.”

He sighed sadly and ruffled Y/H/C hair. “And you look just like our mother. Regarding your question… I don’t have time to play a happy family, Y/N.” Hux took your hand. “I will show you your chamber.”

You gave his palm a squeeze while walking by his side.

“Well. As I see you work in a fucking huge base.”

You whistled when you were passing huge cargo chamber.

“What I will be doing here?”

“Nothing. You will be living here avoiding problems. My chamber is right next to yours, in case if my little sister will have a nightmare during the night.” Hux smiled at you. “Now, excuse me, dear sister, I need to get back to work. For once be a good girl and stay out of troubles.”

He kissed your forehead before walking away.

“Armitage!” You said aloud, then you ran to him, and hugged to him tightly.

You were staying like this for few seconds.

“Sorry that I’m letting you down constantly.”

Hux flinched at the sound of his name, he sighed deeply and hugged you back tightly. 

“It’s okay… I am used to this… but maybe gather yourself up and do something with yourself and your behavior, you little brat.” He said rubbing your back. 

“Now go and rest.”

You nodded and came back to your chamber. 

Since you didn’t have any packages, you simply flopped on the narrow bed slipping hand under head.

You sighed thinking about few past weeks and about your older brother. You knew deep inside he loved you, but taking his current position he couldn’t let himself to show too many emotions.

You even didn’t realize when sleep embraced you.

_______________________

At morning Hux left a little note in your room. 

‘You will find me in canteen, sleepy head.’

He was sitting there waiting for you and chatting with two stormtroopers.

“Oh… you finally decided to arrive, sister.” Hux said with annoyed tone.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.”

You were mumbling under your breath as you were running to the canteen.

You already felt in your bones that your brother will be mad. But what was he expecting? That you will be getting up at dawn to just fool around?

You approached Armitage taking seat next to him.

“Sorry…”

Armitage let out a loud sigh and shook his head.

“I thought you will finally change… But what can I expect from you? You always were a black sheep of our family.” Hux rolled his eyes sipping on his coffee. “At last eat something and really gather yourself up, finally.”

You didn’t say a word, just reached for a bread and honey.

“Do you really have to treat me that way? All the time?” You looked at him with a corner of your eye biting on your food.

“I just treat you the way you deserved, Y/N. Look at yourself, what are you doing with your life?” He looked at with frown. “You are only few years younger than me. Look at my position and look at yours.” Hux explained, taking sip o his coffee.

You stopped chewing. Thinking for a while, you were glaring at him. You swallowed and drank your coffee.

“You’re forgetting that I am not you, Armitage.” This time you dared to raise your voice. “I am not perfect. And you good know how difficult it is for a woman or person of color to join First Order. Oh! I forgot! The white boy had privileges since very beginning, huh?! If Snoke would be wiser, he would never give you this position. Just look at you! Who do you think you are?!” You got up hitting the table with fist. “I am not your fucking drudge!“ Your words hung in the air while everyone was looking at two of you.

Without any more things to say you turned around and left canteen, not even looking around at your brother.

Hux watched you with anger and disbelief in his eyes. 

He didn’t say a word when you left, he only looked at others. "What are you all staring at?! Get back to your stuff!” Man yelled and looked away before muttering to himself. “What a drama queen…”

Anger was raging in your soul and you weren’t paying attention to your direction.

It was a second. 

You saw a tall dark figure in front of you, and next thing was a strong collision. 

Shortly after you were on the floor with a pain in your lower back.

“Watch out next time, man!” You yelled.

Black haired man looked down at you.

“You could show some respect, do you realize to whom are you talking to?” He asked and watched you for a bit.

Man didn’t recognize you as Hux’s sister.

“Who are you? You are not a part of my crew.” His voice was deep and dangerous.

You were about to snap something, but it was when you realized who was standing in front of you. It was no one else but Kylo Ren, the commander of the First Order.

You’ve heard a lot about him. In the Academy, all girls were fangirling about him while men were setting him as a role model.

Sudden blush crept onto your cheeks. 

Didn’t know what to do nor say, you swallowed hardly.

“I am sorry, Sir… I am new here.. They had sent me from Academy for trainings…”

You bit inside of your cheek. The lie wasn’t huge, but still, it felt awful to be lying to him. However, at the moment you didn’t have any other things use as an emanation.

Brunette grabbed your hand tightly and helped you got up pulled you closer, watching you.

“I didn’t hear anything about someone from Academy… but… Let’s say I believe you. Listen to me now… You are on my ship, so better behave and show me a respect… Or you won’t return to Academy in one piece and it’s not a warning.” He growled and then let go of your arm.

Kylo gave you last cold gaze, then walked away.

Heart was beating in unbearable pace and you knees became weak. You leant back against the wall to support youself from falling.

“Oh my… Girls won’t believe me…” You whispered under your breath.

Shaking all over your body, you came back to you chamber.

________________________

After few hours Hux bursted into your chamber. 

“You are dead. You ou are so dead, Y/N. Kylo is looking for a 'girl from Academy.’ How could you told HIM that Academy sent you HERE?!” He asked raising his voice. “He gave order to find you… And you have to go to him. NOW!”

Truth was that your brother pulled you out of thoughtfulness, and you weren’t happy.

“Yes. Sure. I’ll go to him, but I get to put on my uniform. Could you be so kind and let me change my clothes?” You got up from bed and came to your brother pushing him out of your chamber.

Hux grabbed your hands tightly and pulled you closer. 

“Listen to me now, you stubborn bitch. You won’t join First Order and you have no uniform, so better move your lazy ass to him now or I will forget that we are even related to me and I will bring him your head. As a proof that you were a spy and that you are dead.”

His eyes were full of anger but they reminded cold, Hux pushed you out of your chamber.

You couldn’t help. You slapped him straight in the cheek.

“Fuck off.”

Improving your hair you went ahead, not even knowing where were you going.

Hux just watched you with his eyes wide open. 

“Guards! This girls is here!” He yelled and walked away.

Two man walked to you and grabbed your arms. “You will come with us. Someone want to see you.” One of them said and they started to drag you into direction of Kylo’s chamber.

_____________________________

You were expecting his chamber to be huge but definitely not that big.

As soon as you stepped in, the tensed atmosphere embraced you, so your heart pounded harder. You politely gave a sign to guards that you will be okay, so they left you.

You stopped in front of desk. The leather chair was turned with its back to you.

Kylo turned around on chair to face you. His voice was emotionless. 

“From Academy for trainings?” He asked with his deep voice. “I knew that something’s wrong with you…” He said softly and got up from his chair, Kylo started to circle around you. “So… care to tell me who you are? Without laying this time. I don’t like strangers here.” Brunette explayned taking his lightsaber into hand.

You couldn’t help and let out a quiet whimper seeing how he was holding his weapon in hand. The glove on his palm was black like rest of his outfit. Feeling his gaze on you made a cold shiver to rum along your spine.

“My name’s Y/N. And.. Yes.. I am from Academy.. They kicked me out, Sir.. I didn’t have a place to go..”

Kylo smiled softly, squeezing weapon in his hand. His glove started to crack.

“What just prove that you were laying… They didn’t send you here.”

He walked to you from behind. “So… How did you get here? This is not some random spaceship.” Kylo said right into your ear.

You shivered but tried to stay calm.

“I’ve.. I took their cruiser, Sir. When no one was watching…”

Feelinh his warm breath on your nape, you closed eyes. You were afraid that he will use his lightsaber to kill you. “Forgive me, Master Ren.”

Kylo laughed quietly.

“I am not your Master… And you are still laying… I’ve read your documents… Someone as weak as you couldn’t get here by herself.”

He pressed weapon to your lower back. 

“You know that good girls don’t lie?”

You gave a nod.

“Yes.. I know someone here.. I had contact this person and asked for guidelines.. Please, Master.. I can be useful.”

You dared to turn your head around. Seeing him that close was like a bliss. You felt a blush which was forming on your cheeks.

Kylo looked into your eyes. He was showing no emotions. 

“You? Useful? I wonder how.”

Brunet slowly moved away and walked back to his desk only to look at you.

“I learn fast. I know some… People. I.. I know coding stuff and similar… Please, give me a chance and you won’t regret..”

Before you thought, you started to act.

With a bit of hesitation you walked to him stopping inches from his form. Your hand traveled to his palm clenched on the lightsaber, and you stroked over there.

Kylo watched you. 

“What are you doing? My one move… And you are dead, woman.” He muttered. 

“What are you trying to achive?”

He didn’t know, like everybody else, that you had some special abilities, and that was the reason they didn’t throw you out of the Academy.

“I can do stuff. I can make some objects float.”

You looked him deep in the eye.

Kylo frowned looking at your face.

“You? You can make some objects float? How? Prove it. Now.” He ordered gently pushing you away from him.

You nodded swallowing hardly. Looking around his chamber you noticed few little metal boxes in the left corner.

You looked at them, you focused as much as you were able to.

But nothing happened.

“Shit..” You whispered looking briefly at him.

Kylo laughed and shook his head. 

He walked to you closer and wrapped his hand around your nape.

“Now… You will leave my chamber. Before I will decide to kill you. And start to show respect, and don’t get into my way. Then maybe you will find yourself a safe place here.”

He growled through clenched teeth.

You trembled when he came closer to you, he was much taller than you. But when he placed his hand to your nape, things got out of control.

You felt familiar tingling in your chest, and when you closed your eyes, an invisible force pushed him away of you.

All the things that were placed in the chamber have floated up. Your hair were floating too, like at the invisible blows of wind.

You opened your eyes, and second later everything what was in the air fell down on the floor.

You slowly sank on your knees gasping for air.

Kylo blinked deeply suprised. 

He watched you carefuly, thinking about stuff that just happened, he knew what it meant.

“Try not to die here. I need to talk with someone about you.” 

Kylo explained before he left chamber.

It took you longer while to get up and walk to his chair. You flopped on it heavily. Your head hurt, your entire body was still trembling. It was very first time when you managed to do something as spectacular.

 

Armitage was back in canteen, enjoying his little coffee break. 

He was happy and glad until he was Kylo entering the same room.

“General Hux, I need to talk with you about this girl from Academy.”

Hux froze for a moment, then nodded. 

“What is it? Shell I find someone who will clean mess after killing her, or shall I find the way to get her out of the ship?”

“Of course no. I wanna take her in.” Kylo said camly.

Armitage choked with his coffe. He wiped his mouth and looked at Kylo with disbelief.

“What are you saying? So now we are taking every stray person that will get here? What if she is a spy? She should die.”

“Are you questioning my orders, Hux?! She is staying here! And it’s not under any question! It’s an Order!” Kylo yelled angrily narrowing his brows.

Hux shuddered and nodded, thinking about you. Apparently your weird 'talent’ started to show up again.

He nodded his head. “Yes sir… I understand.”

“Very well. You will be the one that have to take care of her.” Kylo declared before walking away.

When Ren was gone, Hux let out a loud growl and smashed his cup against the wall.

 

Comfy bed. What an amazing feeling to lay your head down on a pillow.

You were back in your chamber, half conscious after last event in Ren’s chember.

He sent you back with an assist of two paramedics.

Now, you were only dreaming of rest, however it was impossible. You heard that husky voice on the corridor, it was no one else but your brother.

“Wake up, you little scum!” Hux yelled at you as he entered the room. “Are you proud of yourslef?! Is it really your life goal to put shame on our family with your stupid abilities?!” He took one of pillows and threw it on you.

“Stop it!” You sat on the bed rubbing your temples. “It’s not my fault! He touched me and… It happened! I didn’t plan to!” You screamed.

“I don’t care! You should control it by now! That’s why we sent you to Academy. So you will forgot about them.”

He walked to you closer and took your face into his cold hands. “Why can’t you be normal, sister? Just like you were when we were younger? Why can’t you just forget about this and start live like a normal person? Like your only brother…” He asked looking into your eyes.

“You wanna know why? Because I am not Armitage Hux. I am Y/N Hux. And my abilities are so special that you don’t understand them. Admit it, you’re scared of my force.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, Y/N. One thing that I am scared of is that my only sister will get herself killed by joining wrong place, but who cares that Armitage is worried. No one! Because all you see is your fake thoughts that I am the bad one here! I am worried about YOU… MY little sister.” He said and sighed deeply, Hux slowly sat down on your bed and rubbed his chin.

You fell down on pillows.

“I know. But look. I don’t know what to do with all this. It’s scaring me. I can’t recognize myself anymore. In the Academy they told me my force is too strong to be subjugated…” You let your eyes closed. “Now we can do nothing. Master Ren wants me to stay here. I don’t know what is he planning.”

“He is not your master… That’s firstly. Second, I don’t know, too. He only ordered me to take care of you.” Hux sighed sadly and looked at you. “Come here… Hug from older brother?”

You looked him in the eye. U willingly, you sat back again and hugged to him. “I am tired. Can I sleep now?” You asked being nestled to his chest.

Hux hugged you and gently stroked your hair. 

“Yes. Sure you can, little one. In case if something will happen, I am in my room.” He kissed your forehead before he left.


	2. The origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't sleep so you decide to take a walk around the ship. At some point, you meet no one else but Kylo Ren himself. You enjoy the conversation with him, until Hux appears. He reveals the truth about your origin. It starts a huge drama, as a result of which you end up in Snoke's throne room...

Kylo was sitting in his chair thinking about you. 

If your abilities were that strong it was such a shame that you were waisting them.

If you would agree, he would gladly took you in. You really impressed him by this accident.

Kylo spent few more hours thinking about your case until he made a permanent decision.

___________________

You woke up in the middle of night covered in cold sweat. You were gasping shivering all over your body. Not knowing what to do with yourself you went to your bathroom to wash your face.

As you did, you got dressed and then left your chamber.

You knew you won’t be able to fall asleep again, so you thought you will lurk along the ship checking everything.

He sensed you easily. Your force was strong in you. He got up from his seat, he left his chamber. Kylo saw you on one of corridors few moments later.

He walked to you quietly, so you didn’t notice his presence.

“Aren’t you scared to walk like this here? Alone?” brunette asked standing few steps from you.

You almost jumped hearing his voice. You turned to face Kylo.

“I am not afraid.” Your voice was firm. You pulled your jacket more on your shoulders.

He shook his head smiling a bit. “But you are still scared like a little cat. Please, come with me.” Kylo said offering his arm to you.

You hesitated but finally you took his arm and followed him.

“You have a power in you. Raw. How did you learn to control this?” You asked softly

“Years of hard training.” He said simply. “And you? How it’s possible that you have such a strong power? How is it possible that I have never met you before?”

You stopped.

“It’s..”

You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t want to admit Hux was your brother. Firstly, because he would kill you. Second, you haven’t ever felt like a part of Hux family.

“Since I was a child I was manifesting some special powers.. I couldn’t control it.”

You looked at him only to lower head shortly after.

Kylo listened to you carefully. 

“Than why you didn’t try to tame it? It’s so strong… So unbridled that it’s a shame that I didn’t get you into my hands earlier… I want to teach you, I want you to grow strong under my wings.” He said proudly.

You smirked sadly. 

“They tried to tame it. It didn’t work. I don’t think it’s gonna work.”

You walked to the wall and leant your forearm against it.

“I won’t try to tame it. I will teach you how to keep it under your control and I will show you, how strong you can get. Trust me. I will show you how perfect your ability is.” Kylo said and looked at you with his cold gaze. “I want to give you a chance to be someone, to be by my side as my apprentice.”

Thoughts were running in your mind, all at once.

After few moments you gave a nod.

“Yes.. Whatever you say, Master.”

Your heart stopped in the second you spotted how Armitage came out of next corridor.

“Good… My precious apprentice.” Kylo mumbled and put hand to your cheek. “You will be wonderful, my dear.”

Kylo looked over his shoulder in the direction you were staring. 

“Hux, don’t you have anything else to do? What do you want?”

Armitage looked at you and Kylo in shock, he cleared his throat. “I… I wanted to talk with this girl.”

Slightly shake of your head had to give Armitage a negative signal.

“Don’t.”

You tried to connect with Armitage through mind bond, but you failed. You good knew what he was going to do now.

“Don’t you see I’m talking with commander Ren at the moment?” Instinctively, you took a little step backwards as you spoke loudly.

“Only thing that I see is a little fucking brat that tries to join wrong place. I wanna talk with MY sister!” Hux growled loudly.

Kylo blinked and looked at you with confused gaze. 

“With sister? You are Hux’s sister?!”

Escape. Now. 

As soon as this thought went through your mind, you turned around, you started to run wanting to be as far from them as possible.

“Stop!” Kylo raised his hand using force to stop you from running away.

“Thank you, Kylo…” Hux said slowly approaching Ren. “Let me take care of this scum.”

Armitage walked to you and grabbed your arm tightly, then Kylo let you out of his force reach.

“You are going with me now!” Hux growled and forced you to follow him.

You looked over your shoulder at Kylo. With pale lips you only managed to mumble “I’m sorry.”

Kylo watched both of you, frowning.

You were jerking strongly trying to free your arm from Hux’s grasp.

“Let go! Let go!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Hux yelled and threw you into your chamber. 

When you were laying on the floor, Hux kicked you right into the stomach. “I have. Enough. Of. Your. Idiotic. Dreams. Bitch.”

One by one, words were leaving his mouth. Kick, and then another word, kick then and another word, and like this for few minutes.

“You will never join the First Order. You are nothing. You are nothing than the disappointment for our family! Even parents couldn’t look at you, that’s why they’ve sent you away!” Hux growled as he pulled you up only to hit you in the face.

You barely could keep your eyes open. 

With swollen lips you whispered: 

“One day you’ll be the one to beg me for a mercy, and I’ll show it to you by wiping you out with all available cruelty I’ll be disposing.”

As he was holding you strongly by your throat, you snapped your fingers. In the same moment the knife that was on your nightstand floated to you immediately. You grabbed the hilt and with an agile movement you put it to Hux’s throat. “You can take everything I have, or you can brake everything I am like I am made of glass, but you’ll never own me.”

Hux grabbed the knife and threw it away. 

“Listen to me, scum. I won’t break you, I will kill you. I can’t believe I have you as my sister!” He yelled before next few punches.

Hux threw you on the floor finally.

“I don’t have a sister anymore. Father was right… Instead of sending you away he should kill you like he was planning to.” 

With these words, Hux left you alone.

It was like forever to you before you managed to crawl out of your chamber. Two stormtroopers have found you on the floor in puddle of blood. They already had the order to bring you straight to Snoke’s throne room.

_______________

“Where is she?” Kylo asked joining Hux.

“She is… Fine. She is in her room.” Hux muttered hiding fists in his pockets.

Kylo only nodded. “Good. Everything’s ready, general?”

“Yes. Invasion is ready, stormtroopers are ready. We only wait at you.” Hux explained and looked at Kylo. “Can we start?”

“Yes, I am ready too.” He said. “What do we know about them?”

“Rebellion base. A single one on that little planet ahead.” Hux pointed on the nearest window. In front of the ship there was a planet nearby.

Hux crossed arms behind his back. “We will crush them. I took care of your ship, it’s ready to use.”

Kylo gave him a look. 

“Good.”

_______________

Water. It tasted amazing. 

Someone was holding back of your head helping you to quench your thirst.

You rolled eyes as the wave of pain hit your head.

“Young Y/N.”

Strong voice said firmly. Shorty after came sonorous laughter.

You opened your eyes wider.

Snoke. 

You haven’t seen him before, but you knew it was him.

Snoke beared much resemblance to a human being with fairly pinkish skin and bright blue eyes. He had age spots and a large wound on his left cheek. He was dressed in a golden robe.

“Supreme Leader Snoke…” You mumbled quietly.

His eyes were still on you as he raised his palm to call one of his praetorians. 

“Bring Ren to me. Now.”

Kylo looked surprised when he heard that Snoke had wanted to see him. 

He sighed heavily and went to meet with his master, he wasn’t really happy thinking about this meeting.

Kylo entered the room. 

“You wanted to see me, Master?” Brunette asked, taking a knee and looking at Snoke.

“Some rumors came to my ears. That mighty Kylo Ren isn’t able to tame a single forlorn girl.”

Snoke’s eyes was drilling Kylo’s figure like he would have wanted to reach straight into Ren’s soul.

“My young apprentice,” Supreme Leader started, “You’ve been chosen. I want you to take care of our young Y/N. You’ll train her, as well as our other recruits. And you’ll make sure she has everything she needs in a reach of her hand. She’s truly special, endowed with an extraordinary power. We have to reforge it into our secret weapon.”

Brunette flinched a little bit. “Of course that I can tame a single forlorn girl… It’s not my fault that she is Hux’s sister.” Kylo tried to explain himself.

He nodded his head looking down. 

“Yes, Master. I will do everything that I can to take good care of her.”

“It only helps that she’s his sister. You need to fan her rage towards him. It has to spread. She’s the spark of conflagration that will burn the Resistance. Along with you, young Solo.”

Snoke rose from his throne, and walked to Kylo. He stopped in front of him leaning down.

“I hope I am not mistaken entrusting you with this task. If you’ll let me down, I’ll make sure to show you what real suffer means.”

Snoke turned with his back to Kylo.

“Now go. Destroy that rebels base. You know what to do later.”


	3. Ardor of hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo kindles the ardor of your hatred towards Hux. As the result, you attack your brother in front of his troops. But you're not glad at all...

Few weeks have passed so quickly.

Black, matte uniform. Heavy military boots. The hair pinned up in a ponytail. A determined step and a raised head.

You’ve developed over the last weeks becoming more confident. You got rid of the fright.

You entered canteen, the chamber was already full of stormtroopers. It wasn’t something unusual at the breakfast time.

You felt their glances on you, you felt like their eyes were gliding over your body. 

Most of them wanted to fuck you, pathetic scums. If they would know you could sense their minds… You only smirked a bit as you took your place. You put mug with coffee in front of you. It was when with a corner of your eye you noticed like he entered. Your brother, general Hux.

He was avoiding you since he had beaten you almost to death. You sensed his fear.

Hux ignored you and went to join his best people.

You could feel like a pair of strong hands were placed on your shoulders. It was Kylo.

“How do you feel today, my dear Y/N?” Kylo asked before sitting next to you. “He is here.” Ren said and looked at you taking a sip of his coffee.

Slight shrug was enough as an answer.

“Yea. Treating me like an air. But it’s better now.” You turned head to face Kylo. “I’m good.” You raised mouth corners in a slight smile. “What about you?” Your hand has been placed on his palm. “I’ve heard there was a problem with one of students yesterday.”

Kylo smiled at you softly. “I heard about this… But I don’t care to be honest. I was more worried about your safety and nothing else mattered.” He admitted coldly.

Brunette leant closer to you. 

“Remember when he had beaten you up… Almost killing you? You let him just walk around here like nothing ever happened? I heard how he is telling everyone that you are just a slut.” Kylo whispered into your ear.

With parted lips you gave Ren a brief look ending your coffee.

“Now you’re not better than he is.” You turned head around biting your lips.

You looked at Hux. He seemed to be happy enjoying his life.

“He’s gonna pay me. But it’s not today.”

You got up improving your jacket.

“I gotta go back to my duties.”

You left the canteen quickly not looking around.

Kylo caught you at the corridor and wrapped arm around your waist, then pulled you closer pressing you to his chest.

“Listen… I am your master. I am not saying that you have to kill him. You should show him who is the weak one here. I good know you want it, Y/N…” He purred deeply into your ear. “I read your mind… I know you want to do this, so do it! Make your master proud… Free your rage, Y/N.”

Your chin was trembling at the moment. You turned head around to not look him in the eye.

Kylo was right. You let Hux prevail, it only made him stronger.

Ren’s voice was so stronge, so deep.

“I’ll do this, Kylo.”

Kylo smiled and stroked your cheek. 

“Good girl, go then.”

During this few weeks Kylo learned how to manipulate you. He knew that you had feelings for him, so he was using them to make you do what he said.

Hux was still in canteen, chatting with few people.

You approached him, arms crossed behind your back.

“General Hux,” you smirked at him, “why you are waisting your precious time? Shouldn’t you’ve been at the bridge now? Looking for our enemies?”

“Shouldn’t you be in Kylo’s chamber sucking on his dick.” Hux muttered not even looking at you. Few of his people laughed at his comment.

“I good know when and where I should be. You aren’t the one that give me orders here, miss Y/N Hux,” after these words he looked at you.

Kylo entered canteen, he watched you and your actions.

Your eyes turned black as rage hit you with its force. 

You only tilted your head, it was enough for your force to take over control.

Hux started to choke.

“Don’t. You. Dare. To. Talk. To. Me Like. This. Anymore. You. Fucking. Sod.”

Each of words was snapped angrily through clenched teeth. 

You moved hand a bit, and Hux slowly floated up. With another tilt of your head, the force tossed reddish man on the nearest wall.

Kylo watched you proudly clapping his hands. 

“Bravo, Y/N. You has shown him who is the boss here. Now… Come to me.” He said with a wry smile reaching hand towards you.

Hux growled loudly getting up from floor. 

“How could I ever care of you…” He muttered to himself.

As you were walking to Kylo, you turned head to your brother.

“Did you say something?” You growled again force choking on him for a second. “No? I’m glad. You all, go back to your fucking duties, scums!” You yelled at rest of soldiers.

Standing next to Ren you glared at him. 

“Are you proud now?” You snapped before passing him away.

Kylo watched you proudly but there was also something else… He was using your feelings but He felt bad about this… He also felt bad thinking how much you’ve changed during this few weeks.

He didn’t know why, but he liked the shy girl you used to be, and he also didn’t know why he just has wanted to hug you and never let go.

“Let’s go, Y/N. We have training.” Kylo declared firmly.

“I wanna stay alone.” 

You gave him simple look above your shoulder. “Start without me, I bet rest of the group is already on place waiting for you.”

You headed back to your chamber, where you laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

Shame was loud in your soul as you were thinking about your older brother. 

Extreme feelings were mingling with each other leading you from fear to kind of an rejoicing.

Yes. You hated Armitage, but on the other hand he was only part of your family. He was part of you, and nothing could change it.

After few minutes Kylo entered you chamber without knocking. 

“Y/N… I feel that something’s wrong with you.” Man said and sat on your bed.

“Just leave me alone, please?” You muttered covering your head with pillow. “Go away. I am not in a mood. I don’t wanna talk. Just leave me.”

Loud sigh left your lips as you pulled knees closer to chest rolling yourself in a ball.

“I can’t leave you like this… I should take care of you.” Kylo said softly and touched your arm. “Come on, Y/N… What’s wrong?” He asked, stroking your arm.

“I’ve said, leave me alone!” Your voice was husky when you screamed. Your bed trembled few times, and lights flickered.

Kylo grabbed you by your hair and pulled you down.

“Never again! Never rise your voice on me, do you understand?!” Kylo growled deeply. “I am your master and you have to listen to me and respect me! You belong to me and you good know this!” He yelled, looking you right in the eye.

Feeling like a little animal in a trap, you reacted instinctively. You aimed strong blow into Kylo’s face slapping him in the cheek.

“You don’t own me, Ren!”

Kylo grabbed your throat and squeezed it firmly with smile on his face. 

“First Order owns you… and I own you as your master. I am stronger than you… so better behave.” He growled against your ear.

“Or what?” You struggled hardly. “What? You’ll treat me like my brother did, huh? I am curious what Snoke would say about this.” You growled turning head aside.

“Snoke would tell you the same thing, that we own you and you should show me some respect, and that you should listen to me as your master!” Kylo yelled, releasing your throat from his grip.

Barely breathing, you took few deeper breaths. 

“Of course, MASTER.” You snapped through clenched teeth. “If this is all I think you should leave.”

Kylo grabbed your arm tightly and pulled you up. 

“You are going with me, it’s your training time now and I don’t care how do you feel.” He said and dragged you out of the room.

You jerked strongly few times. 

“I am not in a mood for training.” 

Seeing that your actions weren’t helping at all, you stopped in the middle of the corridor.

Kylo rolled his eyes and simply grabbed you by your waist, he picked you up throwing you over his shoulder and walked toward the training room.

When you both got inside, Kylo threw you on the floor and shook his head. 

“You should be happy I am not the one that trains you today. Because I would break you in half.” He growled and walked away.

As annoyed as you were, you focused on training, even when you didn’t want to cooperate at all.

Kylo started to annoy you with all that ‘superiority’ of his.


	4. A pitfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux takes you on the mission. You don't know it's only a pitfall your brother created to get rid of you. Fortunately, Kylo saves you. A tender feeling full of passion towards Ren is starting to overwhelm you.

Days were passing so quickly. 

Most of time you were spending on the training room practicing your skills.

Kylo wasn’t up to having a conversations with you, so finally you let go.

What was making you suspicious was your brother behavior. His mood swings began to be unbearable.

Once he could be nice to you only to slander you in front of troops moment later.

So when he asked you to join him on the mission, you came to this idea with dose of restraint.

“You finally decided to show up.” Hux said proudly looking at you with a soft frown. 

“Get on the ship, I’m not gonna wait any longer.” He muttered and pushed you gently inside.

“Maybe for once in your entire life you will be useful.”

He said before looking at his troops. “Remember! Kill everyone that isn’t cooperating.”

You threw a gaze onto a hangar. 

The ship was huge. A lot of troops were at the briefing.

Politely, you followed General trying not to ask too many useless questions. Last thing you needed was another argument with him.

“Why you decided to take me with you?” You asked taking a seat on leather chair near the bridge.

“Well, I heard you wanted to go on a mission to train and get stronger. So here is your chance.” Armitage shrugged sitting in his own chair. “You are my sister. I shouldn’t stop you from developing.” Hux explained not even looking at you.

You tilted head with eyes wide open.

“From developing? Oh. I see. So now you try to help me with my development instead of fighting with me and shaming me in front of your people? How cute of you!” Crossing legs you looked at the people working with radar. “I don’t buy it at all. But let it be.”

“Shut up, you little scum. You should be thankful that I let you take a part in one of MY missions!” Reddish man growled loudly. 

Crossing legs he shook his head. “I even can’t believe myself that I agreed on this.”

Hux was planning something more than just an ordinary mission. 

One little mistake would give him a reason to kill you or at least to punish you. One thought about beating you up again made him feel unhealthy satisfied.

“Thank you, general.” 

You shrugged and decided to not step into an argument any further.

Instead, you got up and walked to people from navigation section. You talked with them politely, avoiding your brother’s glances as much as you could.

__________________

After the landing Hux ordered you to stay by his side while others went to do their job. You two were standing outside the ship.

Few minutes later two troopers brought a young woman. She was crying and whimpering.

“You will not get away with it. Resistance will get you all! And you all will fall!”

Hux smiled and looked at you. 

“Go on, sister. Show her who you are.” He whispered into your ear.

You stiffened as you turned head to look him in the eye. 

“Are you kidding me?” You whispered quietly. “I ain’t gonna do this.”

You looked at the young woman in front of you. Pain was painted on her face as she was trembling all over her skinny body.

You swallowed and took step ahead. 

“What are you hiding?” You asked her firmly. “If you’ll tell us where’s their hideout, we’ll let you free…” With each word you sounded more and more unconvincingly.

“NO! I will never tell you anything! Never!” Woman yelled. 

“Kill her. NOW!” Hux growled into your ear. “And better do this quickly.”

Woman looked at you. 

“If First Order owns soldiers like you than you have no chance against us.” Woman mumbled between sobs.

You reached to your pocket pulling out a handy knife. 

Turning it few times in hand, you were measuring woman with cold glance. Finally, you put the blade to her throat. You were about to cut it open but…

“I can’t.” The firm statement left your pale lips. “I won’t do this.”

“Kill her.” Hux ordered his soldiers before grabbing you by your nape and pulling you back inside the ship. Troopers killed woman without any hesitation.

Hux pushed you against the wall and grabbed your neck. “Who the hell you think you are?! You have to listen to MY ORDERS!” He yelled and then threw you on the floor. “I am the general here and you have to listen to my every single word!” Hux growled and then he put one of his feet onto your chest.

You brother looked at you with a sadistic smile and started to press on your chest strongly. 

“We will see how much you can handle. It will be such a shame when Kylo will find out that you died on a mission.”

You struggled. Barely breathing you tried to jerk out of your position.

Not being sure about what to do, you mumbled. 

“Armitage, enough..” 

You grabbed his feet trying to push it off of your chest. His weight was pinning you down to the groud and you started feel dizzy.

With last ounce of strength that left in you, you focused so deeply. Invisible force smacked Hux in the stomach throwing him on the nearest wall.

You rolled on your knees kneeling like this for a while as you struggled to catch a breath. Turning head over your shoulder, you looked at your brother. You reached hand into his direction and focused again trying to use force to choke him. But nothing happened.

Armitage got up from the floor and laughed. “Not so brave anymore, huh sister?” 

Hux walked to you and grabbed your throat right before punching you in the face. 

“You aren’t so strong anymore, Y/N. Maybe you just lost ‘talent’ because you let Ren to fuck you, huh? Maybe now you will be just a pathetic, ordinary human again!?” 

He asked before hitting on your stomach few times and slapping your face.

You aimed a blow into his face. The force was enough to send him on the ground. 

You rolled into a ball pressing hands to your stomach. Your lips were cracked. 

Slowly, you got onto your knees supporting your weight on hands. 

You raised head looking at your brother. With a corner of eye you saw few troops entering the chamber.

“You’ll naver brake me. Never.” You growled.

“What you are looking at?!” Hux growled at troops. “GET THE FUCK OUT TO YOUR FUCKING JOB!” He yelled right before grabbing your handful of your hair and smashing your head against the metal wall. “We will see what you’ll say now, dear sister.” Reddish man smiled before smashing your head against the wall few more times, each time doing it harder.

First hit made you feel dizzy. 

Second made your whole body tremble. 

Third caused a huge wave of pain spreading all over your flesh, to each nerve.

You stopped counting after three times. The knowing of your situation was enough for you to lost conscious but you kept your eyes open as long as you could.

When Hux stopped and kicked you with his heavy combat boot on the stomach once again, you fell on the ground being alomst unable to move and breathe.

You turned head aside leaning cheek against cold floor. You coughed deeply; a huge blood clot cropped out within your lips. The wounds on head were bleeding hardly.

Your sight got blurry. 

“Kylo…” You managed to whisper before you drifted into darkness.

_________________

He roused suddenly, his body covered in cold sweat and all muscles tensed. 

Gasping deeply man blinked few times adjusting his eyes to darkness in the room. 

He could swear he heard whining. Female whining. 

Heart was beating strongly inside of his chest, blood pressure was rumbling in his ears. 

A sudden thought ran across his mind. “Y/N!” 

_________________

Hux smiled. 

“He isn’t here. He won’t help you this time.” He said and took knife from your pocket into his hand. “Now… let’s think where to stab you… so it will look like an attack on you…. Or let’s do this in another way.”

Hux slowly pulled up the shirt of your uniform revealing your belly. He started to slowly cut your stomach. He made sure that wounds weren’t too deep, so you wouldn’t bleed out.

This action gave him a pleasant feeling. His sadistic mind was calm now, he could feel like he was calming down.

With every new cut and every blood drop appearing on your skin, Hux was feeling something in between trance and rapture.

After everything, he got up and grabbed you by your hair. Reddish man slowly drugged you out of main chamber.

___________

Kylo’s ship has been prepared in several minutes. 

Ren took his best people with him, strictly ordering them that after landing they have to find general Hux and lead him straight to Kylo. 

The travel at the planet wasn’t too long since it was located not far away from radar’s view. 

“I want him alive.” Kylo’s voice was firm as he spoke. “No matter how, you’ll find that scum and bring him to my ship.” 

______________

Hux slowly walked out of the ship and blinked at what he saw. 

“Kylo Ren’s people? What are you doing here? The mission is going well. We don’t need your intervention. My people control the situation.” He snapped deeply annoyed.

The last thing he needed now was dealing with Kylo and his pathetic people. He had enough of nerves because of your presence. 

“What do you want?!” He growled.

Kylo pushed himself through his people and with subtle tilt of head pointed at Hux’s ship.

“Rummage this piece of junk.” Brunette order through clenched teeth. “And you will come with me, Hux.”

“Piece of junk?! How dare you, Ren?! What do you want this time? I really don’t have patience to deal with your moods.” Armitage said with the frown and slowly followed other man.

Hux wasn’t scared. 

Y/N was his sister and she belonged to him as much as she now belonged to the First Order. He didn’t feel guilt or fear.

As they stayed alone on Kylo’s ship, corvine haired man immediately used force to choke ginger man.

“Where is Y/N?” He snarled in deep voice of his. “What have you done to her, prick?”

Hux gasped and grinned his teeth trying to somehow free himself. 

“Y/N…. She got.. She got what she deserved. She is just a freak! B…. Black ship of my family! She should be DEAD!” He growled struggling to take a deep breath.

Kylo tightened grasp on Hux’s neck.

“As soon as we come back on Supreme Leader Snoke’s ship I’ll report him what you’ve done. You can be sure he will kill you with all possible ferocity. And better prey. Because if he will decide to give yoi back into my hands, death will be the only prize you’ll be able to get.”

______________

Praetorians were ready to attack within a second if needed, when Hux has been brought to the throne room. 

Snoke was sitting on his throne, his chin leant over palm clenched into fist. 

“General Hux.” 

His voice raised, echoed from walls.

Hux looked at Snoke with a cold gaze. 

“Why am I here? I didn’t do anything bad, so can I just go back to my duties? Because I don’t see any reason for this… meeting.” He muttered keeping his hands behind his back, looking around without particular need.

Snoke moved his finger, with this sending Hux straight onto the ground.

“How dared you to attack Y/N? Don’t you realize how powerful is she? We need her alive, and you have almost killed her!”

Reddish man growled loudly and got up slowly from the floor. 

“I don’t care! No one needs her here. We already have Ren, I don’t feel a need to deal with her, too. She is a part of MY family and it should be my decision what will happen to her.” Hux said improving his coat. “She is a mistake and no matter what I will eliminate this disgrace.” He said without hesitation.

“How dare you oppose to my commands, general!?” Snoke slowly rose from his throne taking few steps into Hux’s direction. “It’ll be like I say. She’s too precious to be killed.”

Supreme Leader walked to Hux standing in front of him. 

“If you’ll dare to object to my words, you’ll be slain.”

Hux frowned. 

“She is my sister. I will decide about her life. I don’t care how powerful she is. She doesn’t belong here, her powers are nothing!” He yelled. “She won’t change anything here.”

Snoke snapped his fingers at the same time force-choking ginger general. “Your life lies in my hands. I can sense how afraid you’re of Y/N’s abilities.”

Snoke looked at two praetorian guardians on his left. 

“Take general Hux to the cargo chamber and show him his place in all this.”

Supreme Leader walked back to his throne taking a sit after.

Kylo carried you carefully through the corridor. He held you close to his chest. Brunette took you to his chamber.

When Kylo got there he gently put you on his bed. He sat next to you and looked at your injuries. “How could he even touch you… you are safe now.” Kylo muttered taking off his gloves, then he started to take care of your wounds.

When you opened your eyes, you got illuminated by lights. 

Frowning and covering your eyes with palm, you tried to sit but the burning pain inundated your entire body. 

Having no other choice, you put head back onto pillow.

Looking at the side, you noticed a familiar figure towering near the bed.

“Ren..” You mumbled with pale lips.

He looked at you with a small smile. 

“Hush now, you are safe. I will take care of you.” Kylo whispered and gently touched your cheek.

“I am almost done.” Kylo said, wrapping bandages around your stomach, then he kissed your forehead fondly.

You closed eyes enjoying his rough lips on your skin. 

“What happened?” It was an ask which had to be set. “Why am I in your chamber and not mine?”

“Hux happened but don’t worry. He has a meeting with Supreme Leader right now. He will punish him for what he had done to you…” Kylo said as he finished with bandages. 

“I am happy you are alive, Y/N and…. I took you here to take care of your injuries.”

You nodded slightly not being sure what to say. 

“I was afrid. I tried to use forcenbut I failed.”

“No one is perfect. You are still learning… The most important thing that you are here… with me… and you are safe.” Without thinking Kylo gently pulled you into a hug.

You hissed loudly since every part of your body was covered in bruises and wounds. 

“What now?” You whispered.

“I don’t know… I don’t care. I just want to have you as close as possible.” Kylo sighed and kissed your neck gently.

His hands traveled down your body only to be wrapped tight around your waist, he pulled you even closer. “I can’t lose you, I don’t want to lose you… Never.” Brunette muttered against your lips before crushing his own on yours.

You didn’t give kiss back, instead you put hand to his chest gently pushing Kylo back.

“Are you insane?” You whispered quietly. “That’s inappropriate.” You looked him straight in the eye.

“Inappropriate is the fact that you even had joined the First Order. You should be away from all of this… Be protected,” he whispered slowly slipping hand into your hair.

“Stay with me. Only with me. I will make you my queen and I will protect your honor and life with my own.” Kylo looked deep into your eyes. “We will rule the Galaxy. Together.”

You blinked few times not being sure what have you just heard.

You however couldn’t lie to yourself. He was much in your type. Handsome and tall, mighty and mysterious.

It’s been a longer while since you were sharing bed with someone, your body already gave you a signs that it liked the situation; your heart pounded harder in your chest, your pupils got wider aa you were looking at him.

“My brother will kill me. If not, Snoke will do it. I am nothing.”

Kylo moved his hand under your shirt only to touch bare skin at your back. 

“Stop it. You aren’t nothing. You are everything to me. You are strong, dangerous, yet so fragile and sensitive. I won’t let anyone ever hurt you. I will make you stronger.”

Kylo held his breath, pulling your shirt up. He kissed your lips gently, then moved down to your chin and neck placing kisses on every inch of your skin. 

He gently pushed you back down on the mattress and continued his way down, till he reached bandages on your stomach.

Brunett kissed them gently and moved to your pants than he looked up at you, asking for your permission voicelessly.

You looked down at him, you were shivering already. 

After a second you gave a slight nod.

“Kylo.” You said firmy. “You shouldn’t.. Beside, someone can get it. What then?”

Kylo grabbed the waistband of your pants and pulled them down along with your panties. 

“I don’t care. You are mine. And everyone will know about this.” Brunett muttered and placed your legs on his shoulders.

He took it slow, playing with your sensitive areas. 

His hot tongue was moving up and down your pussy as he was sucking on your clit from time to time.

It didn’t take long before two of his long fingers have been slipped inside of you, Kylo smiled at the feeling of your tight pussy.

He looked up at you while his fingers started to move in and out.

You rolled your head back on the pillow moaning loudly. 

He was very skilled, that was sure. 

You rested your weight on one elbow slipping second hand into his hair.

“Fuck…” You were looking like he was eating you out with half opened mouth. 

Gasping and moaning for him.

As his fingers slipped in, you bit lower lip and slowly rolled your hips to gain more friction. 

“Don’t stop.. Don’t you dare to stop, Ren..” You voice was husky as you pulled on his hair a bit.

Brunette growled loudly as you pulled on his hair. 

As an answer to your actions, he only picked his pace up and wrapped his lips around your clit.

He sucked on your pussy hard, pushing his fingers as deep as he only could. 

You could see how uncomfortable he got, his pants were already tight by themselves but they got even tighter on crotch because of his yet hard cock. 

Suddenly Kylo pulled fingers out of you, and he rose up from the bed. He started to undress himself giving you a little show. 

His cock was already rock hard when he freed it.

Kylo hovered over you and pinned you to bed. 

“What will you do now, Y/N?” He purred into your ear.

You leant up to kiss his full lips. 

“I’d like to play with this thick cock, Ren.”

You moved your leg beneath him, so your knee stroked over his length. 

“Mmmm..” You purred smiling wryly a bit. “Someone got pretty hard here..” 

You slipped hand between two of you to briefly rub on his tip. 

“You haven’t had anyone since a while, huh?” You asked kissing his earlobe.

Kylo was letting out a loud long groans at your every touch. 

His head dropped onto your shoulder as he started to nibble on it. “Just like you, little one. You are so tight, sensitive.”

He grabbed your hand and pinned it back to mattress over your head. 

Kylo kissed your lips harshly and pushed himself into you slowly, inch by inch, deepening the kiss with every second. 

You sucked hardly on his lower lip stopping yourself from screaming as he filled you to the brim with his thickness. 

You only raised your back a bit taking off your shirt and bra in a rush. 

You wrapped arms around his neck and opened your legs wider for him.

“Oh Lord, yes… Yes, just like that, oh fuck…” 

You were whimpering quietly nuzzling to his chest.

Kylo wrapped arms tightly around you and held you close to his chest making long deep thrusts. He grabbed your hair and pulled them, so you turned head more to him. He kissed you again.

He needed this. The feeling of your body against his. 

He dreamed about this since he met you, no matter who you were.

Kylo moaned loudly against your lips and started to thrust harder, looking deeply into your eyes.

You slowly wrapped legs around his hips, at the same time deepening his thrusts. 

You slipped hand between your connected bodies and rubbed over your clit. 

“Your cock feels so fucking amazing in my pussy, Kylo.” You whispered into his ear while scratching his back with free hand. 

Your whole body was in pain, mostly because od what your brother had done against you. But now, the pain was almost gone. Instead, a heat and waves of pleasure were inundating you over and over again. 

“I want to feel this cock more. I need this rough. Make me yours, master.” You begged him in the most sexy voice you could do.

Letting out a loud growl, Kylo picked up his pace. Now he was fucking you in an unbearable pace, slipping as deep, hard and fast as he only could. 

His forehead was soaked by sweat when he started to let out soft gasps.

“You are so tight, Y/N… Your master gonna cum soon, you will be mine and only mine.” 

Kylo muttered and suddenly bit your neck hardly, leaving a bloody mark. “Now… Everyone will know about this.”

“Yes, yes!” You were groaning loudly in his arms, kissing his jawline. 

Your pussy was soaking wet as he pounded in you. 

Looking him in the eye, you used your entire force to roll on top of him. 

You briefly leant down to kiss his lips lovingly as you started to rock your hips back and forth.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck… So good, shit..” Your mouth were half opened when you were riding him hardly.

Kylo moaned loudly and smiled. 

“My naughty girl.”

Brunette grabbed your hips hard enough to leave bruises on them. He rolled his hips to meet your movements. 

“Yes… Yes, just like that, you little slut. You’re gonna make your master so proud!”

It took only few longer moments for him to cum. 

Kylo pushed you hard down his cock and held you like this, completely filling your pussy up with his warm cum. He was watching your face whole the time.

You were nearing your peak but when you felt how he shot his load inside of your pulsating core, you couldn’t stop yourself from cumming hardly around his thick length.

Your walls clenched tightly around his cock which was still buried deep in you, and the huge wave of extasy flooded you, washing every other feelings away.

Still having him inside, you laid down on his chest gasping for air. 

“Oh Lord…” You were able to whimper quietly as your throat hurt from previous screams. “Kylo… Oh Lord..”

Kylo slowly pulled out of you and laid you next to him. 

Kylo only smiled and hugged you gently nuzzling to your head. 

“I know, my love. Rest now. You need this more than ever before. I will be here to protect you in your sleep.” He whispered and kissed your forehead. 

You nodded and were about to add something but his steady heartbeat and breaths made you relaxed enough, so you stayed silent. 

You didn’t realize when sleep overwhelmed you. 

Last thing you remembered was a tingling feeling deep in your stomach and the sense of security like you have never had before.


	5. His cruel plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo becomes the new Supreme Leader. He takes care to make sure that everyone on the ship knows to whom you belong to. Meantime, Hux is planning something pretty bad...

Day by day. 

Week by week. 

Month by month. 

Your time was passing by so quickly.

You and Kylo became a couple few days after your “first” time. You definitely weren’t ready for what was coming.

Snoke’s death was so sudden. But what happened after was even more unexpected. 

Kylo has appointed himself for new Supreme Leader. 

Of course, this move made everyone more aware of Ren than they have been before.

But you supported him from very beginning, becoming his right hand at some point.

Hux became Ren’s enemy number one. It was obvious they both weren’t keen on each other but after Kylo’s crowning situation got worse.

Armitage had enough of this whole situation. 

For him, you were acting like someone special but the truth was that you were no one… Just Kylo’s slut, no one else than that.

He was thinking, planning on his revenge. All he has wanted was to erase you from his life, Hux has really wanted Kylo to suffer… Yet, he needed to keep hands clean.

Hux came up with the simple plan - finding someone who will take care of dirty work.

Currently, the general was sitting in his office, waiting at the volunteer to show up. “Why no one is punctual on this bloody ship..” He growled.

The door has opened after strong knocking. 

Tall stormtrooper came in.

“General,” he bowed head a bit, “I’ve heard you’re looking for someone who can help you.”

“Finally! Sit.” Hux ordered. “I hope you do know with what I need help, don’t you? I need someone to kill Y/N and I want this person to be precise and effective. I want her to die as soon as possible.” He explained looking at other man with the ruthless gaze. “And you can’t fuck up. This HAS to be done!” Hux raised his voice.

Stormtrooper took a seat and listened carefully to his supervisor.

“What about the pay?” Man asked firmly. “I won’t do this without good thing in a payback.” Corners of his mouth curled into wry smirk.

Armitage slowly rose from his seat and walked into man’s direction stopping right behind his seat.

Hux grabbed stormtrooper’s head and with full force smashed it against his desk. 

After this, he crouched next to the man watching blood dripping from stormtrooper’s nose.

“Your pay is your life. Because right now nothing will stop me from accusationing you of an attack on me and plotting against our Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and his beloved one. Broken nose will be just a proof of my self-defense.” Hux explained, shrugging. “Now, clean yourself up… You will get my floor dirty with that fucking blood. I don’t need this shit here.”

Man covered mouth with hand, warm and slick liquid was leaking between his fingers. 

“Yes, sir…” Guy mumbled with a husky voice. “I’ll do my best, general.”

Stormtrooper got up from the chair and not taking eyes of Hux, he retreated quickly with his head bowed down.

Hux sat down on his seat being proud of himself. Y/N will disappear from his life soon.

_____________

“Y/N!” Kylo’s voice echoed through the throne room as soon as he noticed your presence.

He raised from the throne and slowly walked to you. “How’s my queen today? I was worried about you.” Brunette whispered into your ear when his hand wrapped tightly around your waist.

You smiled at him softly slipping palm in his bangs. 

“I am wonderful now.”

You never thought that someone like him can be so gently. He had other face beneath that rough mask.

“Tough tasks again. Of course troops don’t listen to me at all.” You smiled gently.

Kylo sighed loudly letting out quiet growl. 

“I will make them pay. Soon they will listen to you.”

He muttered and looked down at your body. 

“I love your dress… I bet it’s easy to take it off. I prefer to watch you naked.” Kylo said quietly. 

His gloved hand grabbed the fabric and pulled it gently.

You bit lower lip and smirked. 

“Kylo, stop it, silly!” Your giggle echoed in the room. “Someone can come in!”

You nuzzled to his chest sighing loudly.

“My one word… And this room will be empty and locked.” He smiled at you. “Just imagine this… You, me… And your moans filling this room.” Brunette purred moving his hand into your hair.

You got closer to him pressing your breasts to his strong chest and slipping hands under his long coat.

“Whatever you wish, my Supreme Leader.”

You bite your lower lip again looking him in the eye.

Kylo let a happy moan and looked over his shoulder. 

“You all, leave the room and make sure that no one will come in here. I have importat stuff to talk about with my queen.” After these words room quickly became empty.

“Finnaly alone.”

He grabbed your hand and returned to his throne pulling you onto his laps. 

Brunette wrapped arms tightly around your waist pressing your back to his chest. “I don’t want damage your beautiful mind, so tell me what do you want, my queen? Tell me about your desires.”

You smirked closing your eyes as you leant back against his chest. 

“My desire is to be dominated by my Supreme Leader.” You whispered quietly.

You slipped out of his arms and got up. You moved your hips slightly from left to right humming a melody under your breath.

Slowly, you turned to him and started to getting onto your knees.

Then, you reached to his belt and unbuckled it looking into his eye.

He got comfortable in his seat and sighed watching you. 

“Better do this quick, sweetheart.”

Kylo took off his gloves and tossed them aside, then he helped you with his pants.

As you pulled his yet hard cock out of his pants, you gave the tip few little licks. 

You looked him in the eye and smirked at the moment you wrapped your lips around his length.

You slowly bobbed your head up and down his shaft.

Brunette smiled at you and let out a low growl. 

“Yes… Good girl. My queen is a dirty slut.”

His hands slowly moved into your hair. In that moment he started to control your moves pushing himself as deep your throat as he only could.

You cupped his balls and squeezed them between your fingers. 

You licked over his shaft and sucked on his tip. 

“Mmmm.. I like when your cock fucks my mouth, Supreme Leader…” You moaned loudly pumping hand over his length.

Kylo let out a loud moan. 

“I love to feel your mouth around my cock.” He said and watched you for a few minutes, then he pulled you up by your hair. “But… I think it’s time to do something more interesting.”

When he pulled you by hair, you slipped his cock out of your mouth and politely got up. 

You kissed his lips passionately. 

“What do you have in mind?”

Kylo kissed you back still holding your hair. 

Suddenly he pulled you onto his laps setting you in exactly the same position that before. 

“Oh, you good know, sweetheart. I’m gonna fuck that sweet pussy and fill it up with my cum.” He growled into your ear before kissing your nape.

You bucked hips pressing your butt to his crotch. 

“Oh, are you?” You whispered.

You reached to your back to unzip your dress.

Kylo rolled his eyes being slightly annoyed. 

“We will get you a new dress.” He growled and simply torn your dress apart. “You walk around without panties? My naughty girl.” Brunette kissed your neck before pushing two of his long fingers inside you.

“Fuck…”

You rolled head back leaning it against his shoulder and cupping your breasts, you squeezed them biting inside of your cheek.

You loved the way he was using you for his own pleasure.

Kylo pushed fingers as deep as he only could while watching your every single move. 

His lips and teeth attacked your neck when his fingers started to move even faster. 

“Mmm, you do like it, Y/N, don’t you? You love when I play with that little pussy of yours, huh?” Brunette asked as his thumb started to rub over your clit.

You nodded slightly. 

“Yes, I love it, Supreme Leader.”

You slowly bucked your hips letting his fingers to slip even deeper.

“I need you to fuck me.”

Your voice was winded at the moment. “Make me your dirty slut, sir. I want you to fuck this pussy as hard as you only can.”

You reached behind you to stroke his shaft.

Kylo watched you and removed his finger. 

He slowly lifted you up and then lowered you back onto his cock letting out a quiet moan with every inch of his shaft slipping inside you. “My queen. Your pussy feels so good around me.”

Kylo started to move you up and down his cock purring loudly as he started to massage your breasts.

You drop your mouth open gasping for air as you felt how his hard, thick cock stretched your pussy. 

You licked your fingers and slipped hand down your body to rub over your clitoris.

“Just like that, Kylo..” You mumbled in shaking voice.

He growled angrily and grabbed your neck tightly. 

“Don’t you dare to call me Kylo now… I am your Supreme Leader, so better address me that way.” Kylo growled loudly and started to fuck you in an unbearable pace.

You rocked hips back and forth for more friction. 

“Oh, fuck!” You whimpered feeling how perfectly he was filling your core with that cock.

But after a while you simply got up, so his cock slipped out of you.

With that swing in your hips, you went to the nearest wall leaning your back against it and giving him sign to join you.

“C'mon. Get me.” You teased.

“You little slut.”

He quickly joined you. 

“How dare you to play with me like that?! I am the Supreme Leader.”

Kylo pinned you to the wall and kissed you hungrily before picking you up. Brunette pressed your back against the wall and simply slipped into you starting to fuck you. 

“Now you won’t escape me! Scream, moan for me! NOW!” Man raised his voice grabbing your neck only to squeeze it strongly.

As tight as you could, you wrapped legs around his hips nibbling on his shoulder. Your nails were scratching his back leaving bloody marks.

“Fuck. Fuck..” Rolling head backward, you closed eyes shut enjoying the waves of pleasure.

With each of Kylo’s thrusts you were feeling how your clit was getting tighter and tighter around his cock.

Kylo’s moves became even deeper and harder. 

“My tight slut… Come on, cum for me. Cum for your Supreme Leader!” He growled loudly into your ear before biting your neck, leaving a bloody mark.

You kissed his jawline slipping hand between two of you to stroke his shaft when he was slipping out.

“Harder! Harder for fuck’s sake!” You yelled rocking your hips.

Brunette moaned loudly at your touch and listened to your words fucking you as hard as he only could. 

“My queen… I am close…” He murmured nuzzling to your neck.

When his cock was going out of your core, you were groaning loudly. And when it was slipping in, you were scratching his back.

Slickness started to pour down your thighs as you cum hardly around his cock. Your walls squeezed him tightly keeping him buried so deeply.

“Fuck!” Your raspy voice was shaking as you were catching breath.

He whimpered your name loudly before cumming deep inside of you. “Fuck…” Kylo whispered.

Brunette purred and kissed you gently. 

“I love you, my queen. My everything.” He said pulling out of you, then he helped you to clean yourself up and get dressed.

“We will see each other later.”

He said buckling his belt not even looking at you.

You smiled sadly. 

You always have enjoyed the intimacy between two of you after love sessions. This time it was obvious you couldn’t let yourselves for such a comfort, it made you sad a bit. 

“Of course, Supreme Leader.”

“My good girl.” Kylo said softly and kissed your forehead. “Now, you all can return to the room!” Kylo raised his voice and room become full of workers again within a minute.

______________

Hux was in his office, waiting again. 

He was pissed off. Kylo’s room wasn’t soundproof. He could hear most of your screams what made him even angrier. 

He was sitting on his leather chair with Millicent on his laps. 

“I hope this idiot will come up with the good plan or I’ll kill him.” Ginger man mumbled petting cat’s back.

Loud knocking pulled Hux out of thoughtfulness.

The stormtrooper who was obligated to create a murkiest scam has came to general to talk about possible ways of dealing with the “problem”.

“I hope you have good reason to return here.” Hux said coldly looking at other man. 

“If not, you can leave now. I don’t have time for any stupid ideas. I wanna hear a good plan. A really good plan.” He explained not even getting up from his seat.

Tall man nodded briefly. 

“Of course, general. I came because I know how to fulfill your wish.”

Wry smile crawled onto man’s lips. 

“She is an easy target by herself. But most of the time Y/N is around Ren. We just have to separate them for ten minutes. For example, you can always give him some documents to sign.”

“I beg your pardon? I’m not even gonna get closer to him. Him or her, I want my hands to remain clean and I want to stay far away from any suspicions.” Hux commented while frowning. “I am more than sure that you will come up with a good idea for that.”

“Then order someone to take Ren out. Whatever it takes.”

Man crossed hands behind his back and casually walked to the Hux’s desk leaning hip on the counter.

“It will be quick. One stab will be fine. What with body?”

The reddish man frowned. 

“First of all, move away from my desk. Second, nothing. I want everyone, including Ren, to see how she bleeds out.” Hux explained without any emotion on his face. “I want everyone to watch her end.”

Stormtrooper gave a nod. 

“Of course, sir.”

Man stretched his back and moved to the door. 

“Oh, and general?” He stopped looking back over his shoulder. “Don’t try to play with me. Or everyone will find out who commissioned this little accident.”

After these words man simply left.

Hux watched man leave.

He smiled to himself. “Like someone would even believe you.” He said and shook his head.


	6. Everything is changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormtrooper hired by Hux takes an attempt to kill you but at the end your brother decides to protect you. After all, Kylo finds out about Hux's previous plan. Everything's changing when you give birth to Kylo's child.

Few weeks have passed. 

A lot of stress, sleepless nights, arguments with your older brother whenever he could start one… 

You’ve noticed little changes in your condition after some time. 

Your mood swings were unbearable. You stopped recognizing yourself at some point. Even Kylo noticed that something wasn’t okay. 

Once you even fought with one stormtrooper who refused to handle you a cup with tea. 

In the end, you made a decision to visit a doctor. Some things just had to be explained…

When you entered the dispensary, doctor looked at you in shock. 

Few workers even left the room in silent.

“L-Lady Ren.” Doctor blurted out and bowed her head softly. “H… How can I help you today?” She asked being visibly stressed by your presence. 

Woman slowly got up from her chair and forced herself to smile at you.

You looked around checking if you both were alone, then you took a seat in front of doctor’s desk. 

“Something’s wrong with me.” 

The sentence was way too superficial to express what you were feeling deep inside. 

“I don’t feel well.”

“Uhm… Uhm…” Doctor muttered and looked at you waiting at your permission to sit down. 

“So… So… What’s the problem, Lady Ren..? What do you mean that something’s wrong with you? What is happening with you exactly, Lady Ren?” Doctor asked looking at you.

You nodded briefly giving her a permission to take a place.

“I’m weak. I cannot focus on my daily tasks. I get distracted easily, what is an usual situation to me.” 

You rubbed your temples. “I feel disgust when I think of eating.”

Doctor let out a loud sigh sitting down quickly. 

She listened to you nodding her head while she was writing down everything you said. 

“O… Okay. Can I have… more… Sensetive question to you, Lady Ren? Of course, don’t get me wrong! This is importat for me… As a doctor.” She said and laughed nervously.

You frowned when she laughed but nodded your head. 

“Of course. Go on. Anything to make me feel better by setting a proper diagnosis.” 

You looked at left. Huge window was having a view at the hangar. On the other side you could see the window of your brother’s chamber.

She nodded and sighed. 

“So… When you and Supreme Leader Ren are together… Do you use any protection?” She asked even more nervously. Such a question was a really private thing and she was aking YOU about this.

Hux was currently putting on his coat so he could leave to work. 

He petted his cat before leaving the chamber.

You blinked. 

Truth was you weren’t considering this as a cause of your sudden impairment.

“No… Not really..” Words were heavy and you barely said them. “I didn’t.. Oh Lord.. I need to be sure.. I need to be sure it is exactly what I think of..” 

Once again you looked through the window to watch general Hux for a while.

She bite her lips nodding her head. 

“I see. Now, other question. Your period, Lady?” She asked. “Have you controlled it?”

Hux was already gone. 

Only Millicent was running around playing with her toy.

“It’s delayed..” You admitted clenching hands in fists. “I just thought… He.. I mean Supreme Leader has force. I thought he has a control over such stuff.”

You felt like you would be suffocating.

“Uhm… I am not an expert, Lady Ren… But I am sure He doesn’t.” She said looking at you. “I think you may be pregnant, Lady Ren. I will give you a test and than you will know.” Doctor said and got up from her seat to find the test for you.

As she handled the test to you, you took it in your hand and slipped straight into your pocket. “Thank you, doctor.” You said as you rose from the chair.

Before you left you looked at her over your shoulder. 

“No one can find it out, am I making myself clear?”

Doctor shivered as you looked at her. 

She quickly nodded. “Y-YES! Yes, of course, Lady Ren. No one will know. No one.” 

She said and nodded.

After you left, she sat down and let out a loud sigh. “I’m gonna get a heart attack when I will see her here next time.” She muttered.

______________

Minutes were wearing on awfully. 

You were sitting in the bathroom waiting for a result. Biting inside of your cheek, you were looking around. 

Few minutes have passed and you walked to the sink. With shaking hands you took the test and looked at it. 

You felt like a coldness was trundling along your veins. Your heart has stopped for a second. 

Two red lines. You were pregnant. 

The last thing you remembered was like world around you was fading away.

“Y/N! Where are you?” Kylo called out walking inside the chamber. 

He frowned when you didn’t come to him right away.

Kylo started to search through every room.

When he saw you laying on the floor in bathroom, he looked at you with fear. 

“Y/N!” Kylo quickly took you into his arms. “Wake up, my queen. What happened?” 

He asked and stroked your cheek.

You slowly opened eyes at the sound of his voice. 

Automatically you nuzzled to his chest. 

“Kylo.. My love..” You mumbled quietly. “Can you help me?” You leant over him trying to get up.

He picked you up and took you to bedroom. 

There, he laid you down on the bed. He sat next to you and took your hand. “What happened, my love? Did someone attack you? I will KILL THIS PERSON!” He growled.

“Easy..” You smiled gently. 

You reached for his hand and slowly put it on your stomach. “I think you already know what I want to tell you..”

Kylo blinked and looked at you confused. 

“What do you mean, my queen?” He asked and moved his hand away from your stomach.

You looked at him, then turned head aside. 

“I’m pregnant.” You whispered quietly, not even looking at him.

Brunette was quiet for a moment, and than he got up from bed simply leaving the chamber. Kylo left without one word or without a single look at you.

You watched him leaving feeling like tears are forming in your eyes. 

It wasn’t a way you expected him to react. He let you down.

You were laying for a longer moment, then you got up.

You put a coat on your shoulders and left chamber. 

You headed on the bridge.

Hux was there yelling at everyone as always. 

“Move your fucking asses finally! You all are doing nothing! As fucking always!” Hux growled and rubbed his forehead. “It was a mistake to even get up from bed today.” 

He muttered to himself.

As you spotted him, you walked straight into his direction. 

“Armitage…” You said as you reached him. “Can we talk, please?”

He looked at you with disgust in his eyes. The look that he used to have since you appeared on this ship. 

Hux looked at your face and suddenly his gaze softened, apparently the ‘good older’ brother woke up in him.

Armitage nodded and took your hand. He walked with you back to his chamber.

As soon as door was closed behind you, you let tears to roll down your rosy cheeks. 

“Armitage…” You whimpered choking on your own tears. “I have a problem… Can you help me? Please… I don’t know what to do… I have no one but you..”

He blinked and quickly hugged you tightly. 

“Shhh… Hey, calm down, Y/N. Explain me what’s wrong..” Armitage slowly sat down on his bed and pulled you closer trying to calm you down. 

You nuzzled to his chest wrapping arms tightly around his waist. 

“I’m pregnant..” You sobbed loudly, not even daring to look at him.

Hux blinked and looked at you, he was terrified. 

“You are what… How… WHAT?!” 

He put hand to your cheek and forced you to look at him.

“Pregnant, Armitage. I’m expecting HIS child..” you bursted with tears and nuzzled to hia chest again. “I’ve told him. He wasn’t happy at all. He didn’t even look at me..”

Armitage hugged you as tight as he only could. His head was full of thoughts, full of fear.

He was planning to kill you but he couldn’t do this now. By doing this he wouldn’t be better than your father.

“Maybe he got scared… Even Ren couldn’t be ready on this.” Armitage said, rubbing your back, suddenly he took off his gloves and then took your cheek into one hand. 

Man started to gently stroke it, trying to calm you down.

You nodded. 

“Or maybe he plans how to kill me…” You cried.

Your body was trembling. But you found yourself feeling safe in your brother’s arms.

“Hush… For sure not. Ren is complete idiot but he wouldn’t be so cruel. Not to his queen.” He said still rubbing your cheek. “I know him. He would never do this, sis.” Hux said using nickname that he was using when you two were small, man gently kissed top of your head. 

“Let’s go to him, sis… We will talk with him.” 

You nodded and took his hand. 

“Will you protect me? I am so scared…” 

You let him take you out of his chamber. 

You were walking by his side wrapping coat tightly around your stomach.

Armitage smiled sadly, he good knew what was comming. 

“Yes. I will protect you… As I always did when we were younger. Remember?” He asked and ruffled your hair.

You squeezed his palm and hugged to him when you were walking along the corridor.

From a flank corridor a tall man came out. 

Dressed in a black armor and with a blaster in his hands. 

“All hail General Hux! Die, scum!” 

Man aimed at you and pulled the trigger.

Hux immediately pulled you closer to him, turning around with you in his arms, he shielded you from the shoot with his own body.

“Fuck…” He groweld loudly, looking at blood stain that started to form on his uniform. He pressed hand to his chest. “Take that fanatic away! And throw out of the ship! NOW!” Hux yelled before sinking down onto his knees. 

“Y/N… Are you okay….” Armitage asked and looked at you.

“Dear Lord!” You screamed in horror kneeling in front of him and wrapping arms around his waist. “DOCTOR! I need a fucking doctor up here!!!” Your vocie was raspy as huge tears rolled down your pale cheeks. “Hold on, brother! I will help you, just focus on me. Listen to my voice..”

“You better get Ren here!” He yelled and then looked at you. “Come on… Don’t cry, sis. You need to be brave. Just like your brother.” Hux smiled at you and then he looked at wound. “Doctor is not gonna help me here…” He let out a short laugh.

“Shut up, bro!” You dared to slap his cheek strongly leaving a mark there. “Shur your mouth!”

You helped him to lay down and pressed hand to his chest. “Don’t die here..”

Kylo appeared on the corridor after longer moment. 

“What the fuck had happened here!?”

“Someone tried to kill your Queen… I had to protect my little sister.” Hux muttered. 

“I did this only for her… Y/N, stop pressing that. It won’t help. I’m gonna bleed out no matter what.” He pushed your hands away.

You didn’t care what he had wanted. 

You again pressed hands to his wound resting your forehead on his shoulder. 

“Don’t leave me alone, Armitage…” Your tears soaked through his shirt.

With a helpless glance you looked at Kylo. 

“Why are you standing like this!? Help him, for fuck’s sake!!” You yelled.

A lot of stormtroopers were standing close to you, whispering and talking quietly about the situation. Their general was dying and no one could help.

Kylo came to Hux and knelt next to him. 

“Thank you. You’ve fulfilled the most important duty of all time, Hux. Hold on, doctor’s on his way here.”

“Shhh…” Hux sighed petting your back. “Hey… You won’t be alone, Y/N. You have your… Man and you know..” 

Redish man looked around slightly annoyed. 

“Don’t you all have other things to do?! And I told you something, Ren. I did this as my personal duty… Y/N… Come on sis… Can I take a nap?”

Not thinking much, you slapped his cheek strongly. 

“Stay awake, you little shit!” You hissed deeply.

As doctor came, two stormtroopers helped to pick Hux up. 

Ren looked like they were taking general to the dispensary.

“Come here, Y/N. He will be fine, don’t worry. Such a fucker like him cannot be killed so easily.”

You punched his side. 

“Don’t you say such a things!”

Hux hissed as stormtroopers picked him up. 

“Hey! Watch it… Because if I won’t die I will hit you back, little scums.” Hux muttered before he passed out.

You and Kylo followed medical team straight to the dispensary. 

“I am worried…” Your voice broke down as you took a seat on the chair at the corridor.

“Don’t. He is a strong fucker.” Kylo said and stroked your hair. “I think we need to talk about something very important.” Kylo sat next to you.

You crossed legs nicely and gave him a mean look. 

“Mighty Kylo Ren is afraid of responsibility, huh?” You were angry and he could see this.

“Stop it!” He growled loudly at you. “It’s not like this. I had to think about this. I needed some time alone.” Kylo muttered.

You slowly rose from the chair. 

“You think it’s easy to me?!” You yelled loudly enough to make few people looked over two of you. “It’s not okay! Of course you put yourself on first place!”

Kylo growled and grabbed your nape pulling you into angry kiss. 

“Will you shut up finally, my queen?” He muttered against your lips before kissing you again.

You mumbled something and kissed him back. Your hands slipped onto his back. “What are we gonna do now?”

“What? You will become my wife.” He smiled and kissed your lips shortly. “And our little prince or princess will be happy with us two.”

You blinked and pushed him away. 

“Woah.. Easy, cowboy.” You opened your eyes widely. “Isn’t it so quick?” You put hand on your stomach stroking it through your shirt. “Besides, I am not sure what Armitage will say about this idea.”

He frowned. 

“I don’t care what this fucker will say. You are mine. You have problem with becoming my wife but you don’t have problem with me fucking you for last few months?!” He asked looking at you.

“KYLO!” You screamed blushing hardly. “It’s not that I have a problem. The situation is brand new to me…”

You walked away and sighed looking through the window at the small room where doctors were helping Armitage.

He smiled at your blush. 

“This is true. Everyone knows that you belong to me. Every little inch of you is mine.” 

Kylo walked to you and wrapped arms around your waist, he kissed your neck. “I love you. I want you to be mine forever. I want to rule the galaxy with you.” He growled against your skin.

Armitage was currently unconscious.

You let Kylo to hug you from behind. You grabbed his palm and put it to your belly. 

“I just want this baby to be happy. To have a full family..” Your voice was soft while you were speaking. “I just.. I can’t lose my brother… Do something, Kylo. Force is strong in you, you have to help him… I am begging you, my love…” You whispered.

Your voice was slowly fading out until you sanked on your knees losing consciousness.

Kylo grabbed you and picked you up. 

“I don’t need to do anything. He will be fine, my queen, and everything will be just like you wish. Don’t worry about that.” Kylo muttered and then carried you inside, he put you on empty bed next to Armitage’s. 

“Take care of her, too. Just be gentle with her.” He growled at medical crew before leaving the room. 

Kylo decided to find out why such a situation had even happened.

You turned head to look at your brother. 

He was still unconscious and medical team was helping him. 

“Armitage…” You whispered before drifting into a darkness once again. 

_________________

The stormtrooper who had attacked Kylo’s woman several minutes before was gathering his stuff in a rush. 

“Fucking coward…” Man cursed under his breath thinking about general Hux. “First he ordered to kill the slut only to protect her. Fucking pussy..” 

Man threw backpack over his shoulders. He put a hood on his head and then left the chamber heading to escape pods.

“Where do you think you are going?” Kylo’s voice echoed through the corridor. 

“Stop right there, ZK-6902.” Phasma said joining Kylo’s side. “Supreme Leader has few questions to you. Collaborate or you will be forced to do so.” She warned. 

Few stormtroopers surrounded the traitor cutting hia escape route off.

Man reached to the backpack pulling blaster out and aiming weapon into Phasma. 

“Fuck off, you’re only Hux’s bitch, no thinking, just doing what your owner will say!” 

He yelled looking around. “And you all!? You ain’t better than me! Many would be grateful for what I’ve done!”

Kylo rolled his eyes slightly and used the force to choke the man. 

“Shut up, scum.” He used his abilities to pull man closer.

Evil laughter escaped man’s lips. 

“I had the order from above!” He spitted on Kylo’s face and smirked. “General Hux himself ordered me to kill his scum sister.”

Kylo growled loudly, he could feel anger building up in him. 

His anger was so strong that it has triggered the force. 

Men’s neck snapped in Kylo’s hand like a twig. Kylo threw the body on the floor. 

“Clean it… I will be back soon.” 

Brunette said and walked away wiping his face. He headed back to the dispensary.

______________

Armitage woke up slowly and looked around. He immediately spotted you on next bed. 

“Y/N…. Y/N! Sister… What’s wrong with you…” Hux slowly reached out to you only to grab your hand, ignoring the strong pain in his side.

You slowly opened your eyes looking at your brother. 

“Armitage…” You mumbled. “I am so worried about you…” You caughed strongly and put hand to your belly. “You’ve saved me…”

Ginger man smiled at you softly. “I know… I know that, sis.” 

Suddenly Kylo entered the room and looked at both of you. 

“You scum…” He mumbled and grabbed Hux by his throat. “I am so happy you are awake. I will be able to kill you and have satisfaction from this.” Brunette said squeezing Hux’s throat as hard as he only could. 

“S-Supreme Leader…” Hux growled loudly trying his best to free himself from Kylo’s grasp but there was no use in trying.

“KYLO!” 

Immediately getting up from the bed, you hit man’s back. “LEAVE HIM ALONE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” You screamed as loudly as you only could.

Kylo let go Hux’s neck and looked at you, his eyes were full of anger and rage. 

“HE! HE DID THIS! IT WAS HIS ORDER! HIS ORDER TO KILL YOU! HE SHOULD DIE!” He yelled at you pointing at Armitage.

You covered mouth with a hand taking step back and looking at Armitage in horror. 

“What.. No. Impossible. He saved me! Armitage, tell Kylo it wasn’t you!”

Armitage looked down and nodded rubbing his throat. 

“Yes…” He nodded again taking a deep breath. “Yes… I did this… But when you said that you are pregnant… When you come to me… To ME. I couldn’t let anyone hurt you and the little one.” Hux explained and looked at Kylo. “I am ready to die.” He said closing his eyes.

Kylo looked at Armitage with a cruel smile. 

“Very well general.” Brunette said taking the lightsaber in his hand and igniting it on.

As strongly as you could, you grabbed the hilt of lightsaber pulling it out of Kylo’s hand. You quickly turned weapon down throwing it away. 

You threw Kylo a mean look, then you slapped his cheek. 

“Just look what are you doing, Ren!” You took a step back shaking your head in disbelief. “You both! You both deserve each other! Ha! I have enough of both of you! Don’t ya try to get into my eyeshot!”

With heart beating fast you left the chamber.

Kylo shook his head and followed you. 

“Y/N! Stop! What am I supposed to do, huh? He has betrayed me and you. You are his sister! Please, my Queen! Tell me what to do.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you close to himself. Kylo hugged you tightly.

Hux stayed in bed, even when he wanted to run after you, oh so badly. This whole plan was the biggest mistake he had ever committed.

You were struggling in Kylo’s arms for a while but when you calmed down, you rested head on his chest. 

“He’s still my brother. Leave him alone. If not him, I would be dead now.”

Kylo held you tightly until you were fully calm. 

“If not him, it wouldn’t even happen.” He sighed deeply and kissed the top of your head. “I still don’t like fact that he is alive after all of this. HE wanted to KILL you.”

“I won’t change my mind. I already forgave him.” 

You looked at Kylo slipping out if his arms. “Now, leave me alone. I want to rest. Don’t feel well.”

“Y/N! Stop it. You should go back to the dispensary.” Kylo offered you his hand. 

“Please, my queen… For your own good. Your and baby’s good.” He said quietly. 

You were measuring him with cold glance but you agreed taking offered hand. 

_______________

Few days later you were able to left dispensary. 

You came back to your daily routine.

Hux was still slowly recovering from his injury. 

The biggest surprise to everyone on the ship was fact that general and Supreme Leader started to get along but there still was something deep inside Hux and he needed to take care of this.

“Y/N..” Hux said softly walking to you. “Sis, how do you two feel? Can we talk? Please? Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

You kept your face straight but deep inside you were glad he came to you. 

“We are okay.” You put hand on your a bit rounded belly. “What about you?”

He smiled at you gently. 

“I am fine? I mean.” Armitage moved his shirt up, showing you his bandages. “Still healing but… I really need to talk… Can we go to your chamber? I want to talk with you.”

You frowned a bit glaring up at him. 

“Can’t we talk here or in the canteen?” You asked simply.

Hux looked around at stormtroopers and shook his head. 

“Not really. Please, sis… I need this..” Armitage was practically begging you, what wasn’t typical for him.

You smirked. 

“If you will promise that you ain’t gonna kill me, then I am okay with this idea.” 

You led him to your new chamber. 

Kylo had given you bigger room taking you needed more space not only for yourself but also for a baby that was about to be born soon.

He looked down sadly. 

“Of course I won’t…” Hux said quietly and followed you.

Inside your chamber ginger man looked around. 

“I see that this idiot Ren takes a good care of both of you.” Armitage said and looked at you.

“Armitage.” You growled deeply looking at him above your shoulder. “Stop calling him like that. He’s good to us.” 

You pointed at leather chair in front of little coffee table. “Take a seat. So what do you want to talk about?”

“By 'to us’ you mean to you and little one.” He laughed softly and then looked at chair. “No, no, thank you. I am fine.”

Armitage walked to you closer. “Y/N… I.. I am so sorry… I just, I was blind. You got on fucking top… Doing nothing. I was working so fucking hard and still, I was only Supreme Leader’s punching bag…” Hux fell onto his knees and started to cry. “Forgive me sister… I beg you. When we were smaller… I protected you, and now I tried to kill you. I shouldn’t, it was my mistake. Please, forgive me!” He whimpered wrapping arms around your legs.

You blinked few times and went down on your knees to hug him tight. 

“Hush now. It is okay. Everyone makes mistakes. So do you.” 

You patted his back gently.

It took you few longer moments to calm your brother down. 

“And now, come on, get up.” 

You reached hand to him and helped Armitage to get back on his feet.

You smiled at him and went to large window with a view on the space. 

“Promise me something. That you will be a good uncle. That you will protect this child as much as you protect me. This baby has no one but me, Kylo and you.”

You were stroking your belly with forehead leant against the glass.

Amritage watched you and nodded. 

He came to you and hugged you from behind nuzzling to your shoulder. “I promise… I swear… I swear on my life. I won’t let anyone hurt you or little one. I won’t, never.” Hux said trying to control his emotions.

You sighed slightly. 

“I trust you. Don’t mess with me anymore, bro.”

You turned and briefly kissed his cheek. 

“Now, can you leave me alone? Afternoon nap is all I want for now.” You giggled.

“Please…. Can I stay here with you? I can sleep on a couch. I just wanna stay close to make sure you are safe.” He whispered holding you tightly.

You rolled your eyes giggling. 

“Kylo will be glad seeing you here, brother.”

You ruffled his hair and nuzzled to him. 

“C'mon.”

You led him to the king sized couch and got on it next to him. 

“Tell me a story. Like you used to do when I was small.” 

You nuzzled to his chest.

Armitage hugged you and sighed heavily. “

Uhm… I am not sure if I remember any stories now. But I will try my best. For my little sister.” 

Kylo walked to your chamber and found you and Hux asleep on couch. He sighed softly and took blanket to wrap it around both of you.

________________

“FUUUCK!!” You voice was piercing the air echoing along corridors. 

The childbirth was lasting since few hours. You were totally exhausted but still trying to cooperate with doctors. 

“I CAN’T DO IT!!!” You screamed after another painful push you had to make. “I WILL KILL REN PERSONALLY AFTER ALL THIS SHIT!!” 

“You’re doing great, Mrs Ren.” One of doctors wiped your forehead from sweat. “Just few more pushes. You can do it, Y/N.”

Hux shivered listening to your screams. All he has wanted was to take pain away from you. 

“Ren, really? You don’t care?” 

Kylo, on the other hand, was sitting on the chair, his face was emotionless. He was just sitting there, your screams and threats haven’t touched him at all. 

He looked at Hux. “I care but she is stronger than she looks. I am not worried about her health at all. She can make it.” Brunette shrugged. 

Hux only rolled his eyes. “You are immposible.” He growled.

At the same moment everything became silent. 

After several minutes young nurse came out of the operating room. 

“Supreme Leader, I have the pleasure of informing you that lady Y/N just gave birth to a pretty little girl.” Woman smiled bowing her head. “My sincere congratulations.”

Kylo simply walked past the woman. All he has wanted was to see you and his daughter. 

Hux rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you for your help.” He said to the nurse and followed Kylo. 

Ren sat next to you on a bed and gently pressed his forehead to yours. 

“My queen. You did a great job, just please, don’t try to kill me now. It’s your brother’s job.” 

Kylo’s gaze fell on the small bundle in your arms. “Is this her? This is our child?” He asked and looked at you. 

Hux rolled his eyes again listening to Kylo. 

He looked at little girl you were holding in your arms. “She is really cute.” 

You nodded at Kylo. 

“It’s her.” Little smile crept onto your lips. “She’s perfect.” 

You gently stroked over little forehead with your index finger. “We need to think of the name for her, Kylo.”

Kylo looked at you not really sure what to say. 

Hux rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe Y/D/N? I think it will be perfect.” He shrugged. 

You smiled at your brother. 

“To me it’s a perfect name. So… Y/D/N… Welcome.” 

You kissed little nose softly.

Kylo kissed your cheek and slowly took Y/D/N into his arms. 

“Welcome, my little princess.” He said holding little girl close to his chest. 

He looked at you and easily you could see tones of love into his eyes. 

Kylo was truly happy for the very first time. Like you all were that day.


End file.
